DBZ: New Androids
by MellowDragon
Summary: When Bulma, Chichi and Videl go missing, the Z fighters panic. Shortly afterwards, Goku and Gohan are turned into children. This couldn't be a coincidence...question is...who's behind everything? The Androids are back and stronger than ever, but are the Z fighters going to be able to destroy them this time around?
1. Kidnapped

A/N: Disclaimer: SignerLeo came up with this story, but requested that I turned it into a fanfiction, so this is what the joint effort turned into.

Dragon Ball Z: New Androids

Earth had been peaceful for three months. Three months ago, Vegeta's estranged brother and his wife had shown up and requested that the Z fighters helped him defeat the two brothers that had plagued their homeplanet. They had rather easily beaten Abo and Cado, and Tarble and Gure decided to stay on Earth. The Z fighters thought that everything was calmed down finally, but how wrong had they been…

Dr. Gero's son, Dr. Mad Max as he was known had been sending out undetectable spy robots in order to inform him exactly how strong the z fighters had actually gotten.

"They've gotten stronger than I had ever imagined…" Dr. Mad Max muttered to himself, double-checking that he had read the numbers correctly. "…Too bad for them that I've been working on my androids…they won't even know what hit them." Max chuckled to himself, focusing back on his computer screen, adding the finishing touches to the blueprints of a machine he had been working on for the past weeks.

"It is a good thing that my father had worked on turning humans into androids, so I didn't have to do much work there…I will avenge my father." Max swore, standing and readying himself to leave on a "business" trip.

Chichi hummed as she hung the week's laundry. Everything seemed to be going well. Her husband was home, Gohan had a girlfriend…a rich girlfriend…Goten was bonding with his father and playing with his best friend, Trunks. Yep, nothing could ruin this perfect day for the Ox-princess.

"Hey Chichi…do you mind if I take Goten to the lake…I want to teach how to fish." Goku asked his wife.

"Sure Goku…just make sure he stays safe." Chichi told the goofy saiyan, hanging a shirt on the clothesline, but turning around to smile at her husband, who smiles back and takes off to find his youngest son.

"That man is so childlike sometimes…it drives me crazy." Chichi smiled fondly as she watched her husband and the Goku look alike fly off towards the lake.

Chichi finished hanging half of her laundry, when she felt someone behind her. She turned around, but was stopped halfway by a hand covering her mouth, signaling her to stay silent.

"Goku's wife huh? You'll do great." Chichi heard a voice say, before she was knocked out.

Before she blacked out, she cried out for Goku in her mind…but she didn't expect any reply…besides…Goku was _always _late for the beginning of the battles.

A few miles away from the house that he had grown up in, Gohan and his girlfriend, Videl, sat at a small café in the school. It was lunch time for the both of them, though Gohan preferred to eat a small lunch as to not attract attention to him. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for their next class.

"You coming Videl?" Gohan asked, standing and looking at the black haired girl.

"Soon…I have to use the restroom first." Videl told him, standing as well.

"Oh…Okay then. I'll see you in class then." Gohan said, smiling very much like his father.

"You too." Videl smiled, before turning and heading to the nearest restroom. "Closed…Oh come on." Videl growled unhappily…why did this always seem to happen to her…the next bathroom was in the next building over, meaning that there was no way she would be able to make it to the bathroom and make it to her class before the bell rang. She had to choose: be late and go to the restroom or hold it and make it on time…

Her bladder made its choice.

Restroom it was…

She headed to the next building, enjoying the warm weather, but hurrying to the restroom. Once finished, she walked outside again and heard the bell ring, letting her know she was late to class. The commons was quiet and it made her feel nervous, as if someone…or something was watching her. She hurriedly headed for the door for the building her class was in, but was intercepted by someone grabbing her and knocking her out almost instantly, not giving her the chance to even struggle.

Bulma was working her lab, completely absorbed by her latest project. The lab was surely quieter with her father not being there. She missed Dr. Briefs dearly…his ramblings about nothing in particular and that loving aura he seemed to exhume.

She felt someone breathing on her neck and stiffened. She turned and was greeted by the smirking face of her husband.

"Geez Vegeta…why do you always have to scare me like that?" Bulma huffed, turning around to work on her project again.

"Maybe you should be more aware of your surroundings, you never know when someone could sneak up on you." Vegeta chuckled. "I'm taking Trunks to train in the mountains. I expect dinner to be ready when we return." Vegeta about demanded, not even staying to hear her response, which he was positive would have been loud.

"Vegeta you asshole! I'm NOT your servant!" Bulma yelled after the saiyan, earning a hardy laugh from the prince. "Stupid monkey…" she muttered under her breath, turning her attention back to the delicate machinery in front of her.

Shortly after she heard Vegeta and Trunks leave, she was completely absorbed by the machine she was working on, when she felt someone behind her. She stiffened, expecting to hear Vegeta's gruff voice…

When she didn't hear anything, she spun around and was shocked to see a stranger in front of her. He scowled, displeased about something and pinched her neck, causing her to black out.

Before she was knocked unconscious, she couldn't help but think back to what Vegeta had said not even an hour ago…she really should be more aware of her surrounding…for in fact…someone did sneak up on her.

Chichi awoke and sat up, rubbing her head and trying to focus on her surroundings.

"Okay…where am I?" Chichi stood up and noticed she was in a cell of some sort. She heard something behind her stir and she whirled around, feeling unprotected for she didn't have her trusty frying pan with her. She was surprised to see a figure lying on the ground. Chichi inched her way over to the figure and the closer she got to it…well her, she learned as the figure was curvy and had a female figure. Soon, she was standing over the girl and was shocked, yet happy to see it was Videl Satan. She dropped to her knees and started to shake the teenaged girl.

"Videl…Videl wake up…" The teen stirred and blinked her eyes open, glancing around the room, eventually her eyes settled on the raven haired woman shaking her.

"Chichi?" Videl questioned as she sat up and looking around some more. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…but I think that Goku and Gohan will save us…I'm positive they'll save us." Chichi said hopefully.

A bang startled the two girls and they shrank back further into their cell as someone opened the door to the cell and walked in.

"Ah, you two are awake. So do you want to make this quick and easy…or would you rather have it long and painful?" the man asked the two of them.

"What are talking about? Who do you think you are?" Videl glared at the man, stepping in front of Chichi.

"My name is Dr. Mad Max. You people are the one's who killed my father, Dr. Gero." Max huffed, not backing down from the girl's angry glare.

"Dr. Gero?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, having never heard the name before.

"Dr…Gero…as in the Red Ribbon army who created Android 18 and 17?" Chichi asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I am smarter than my father." Max said, stepping closer to the girls. "Are you going to make this easy or not? Your friend chose the easy path…though I guess she didn't have much of a choice since she was unconscious." Max chuckled, grabbing the girl's wrists and dragging them into his lab.

Videl tried to tug her hand from his grasp, but was surprised at Max's strength, for she was unable to free her hand from the cold grip of the mad man.

They entered a large room that was filled with many different machines that neither of them could even begin to imagine what they were or what they did.

"Android B, come grab the younger girl's wrist and don't let her go. Then I'll need your help to bring her into the lab." Max called out into the seemingly empty room. They heard a noise behind them and turned to look at the newcomer.

"Bulma!" Chichi and Videl both called out in surprise.

"So I see you have met before." Max smirked, looking at the two black haired girls. "Come grab her Android B." Max ordered, holding out Videl's wrist, which Bulma grabbed.

"Bulma…what are you doing? Why are you listening to him?" Videl asked, attempting to pull her wrist away from the blue haired woman, but was shocked to learn that Bulma's grip was stronger. _"There is no way that Bulma is stronger than me…" _Videl thought to herself, trying to figure out what is going on.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you aren't strong enough to remove your wrist from her grasp…" Dr. Mad Max mused, seemingly knowing Videl's thoughts from only moments before. "Look at her. Take in the beauty." The two girls looked at Max in confusion, then looked at Bulma.

She looked normal, bright blue hair, a dress that was much too short for a mother to be wearing, bright red eyes…

"What have you done to her!?" Chichi yelled out, knowing that Max had done something to her normally bright BLUE eyed friend.

"The same thing that I'm going to do to the both of you…" Max paused to take in the two fearful women's reactions. "I turned her into an android, as I will turn the both of you into androids. Your power will be increased significantly, and the Z fighters will have a hard time fighting the ones they love, but the ones they love won't have a hard time fighting the Z fighters." Max chuckled, enjoying the horrified expressions Chichi and Videl gave him.

"But…but we aren't nearly as strong as them, we'll be taken out instantly." Chichi cried out, trying to get Max to understand how weak they actually are.

"Oh, but once I turn you into Androids, your power will increase as I've already said. Take Bulma for example…before she couldn't even take out someone as weak as Krillin, but now I would say she is about as strong as one of those saiyans you all depend so much upon." Max laughed, outspreading his arms and throwing his head back in laughter as reality sunk down on the women before them.

They were going to be turned into machines that would be used to kill the Z fighters, all of whom were family to them.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Chichi and Videl glanced at each other, both of them losing hope of escaping. Max, sensing their inner fight leaving their fragile bodies, dragged Chichi towards his lab, Bulma towing Videl right behind.

Within the next hours, Android V and Android C were created, though both women fought tooth and nail to try to escape from the mad doctor and their android friend, but they failed as Bulma…Android B knocked the two of them out, allowing Dr. Mad Max to change the two raven-haired into his killing machines.

"See, now that wasn't so painful, was it?" Max chided looking appreciatively at the beautiful android women lined up in front of him. "I'm sure you'll be much better than that traitor, Android 18." Max mumbled, causing the androids to smile against their will, for 18 had been their friend.

"Now, I must travel to Namek…should I bring you three or just one of you?" Max questioned the female androids.

"Your lab should be safe since it is underground, so the Z fighters wouldn't know where to look." Videl assured their 'father'.

"Yes, when they were trying to find your father's lab, they required my help to figure out where they should even begin looking." Bulma huffed with amusement.

"True…since you have been good girls, I shall allow you three to travel with me…besides with four people looking for the dragon balls it should be much easier." Max told his girls, preparing his ship to take off. "We'll be there within a day or two." Max informs them, walking onto his ship, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl following close behind.

"Chichi! We're home!" Goku called out to the empty house, Goten following behind him.

"Mom! I caught a big fish!" Goten said proudly, searching the house for his mother.

"Chichi?" Goku called out again, this time trying to sense her energy, but he couldn't find her.

"Hey dad!" Gohan called out, jumping off Kinto'un and landing outside the door.

"Gohan…did you mother say anything about going anywhere today?" Goku asked his eldest son.

"No. Today is laundry day. Mom never goes anywhere on laundry day." Gohan said confused.

The three of them went to where Chichi always hangs the laundry and was shocked to see the laundry basket capsized, clothes scattered all over the floor. It was then that the three of them realized that something had happened to the woman that kept their lives together, no matter how strict she could be at times.

"Mom!?" Trunks called out, wandering down to his mother's lab, having just returned from the excursion to the mountains. He opened the large door that led to his mother's lab, but saw that she was no longer there. He left, shutting the door behind him. He returned upstairs and sat on his parent's bed, waiting for his father to finish his shower.

The lavender haired pre-teen was confused, for his mother always left a note before she left the house, but there had been no note this time.

The door to the conjoining bathroom opened and revealed his father.

"Trunks? What are you doing in here?" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at his twelve year old son.

"I can't find mom." Trunks simply stated, ignoring his father's heated glare, for he was quite used to being glared at by his grumpy father.

"Maybe she went to the town." Vegeta huffed, annoyed because his son was more human-like when it came to emotions.

"I can't sense her energy."

Vegeta turned and looked at his son. He tried to sense his wife's energy but realized that he couldn't find her either.

"Crap…" Trunks' head shot up at his father's outburst. He was used to his father cussing, but he knew this outburst meant that he couldn't sense his mother's energy as well…which worried the young boy.

After Gohan had learned of his mother's disappearance, he told his father about Videl. How she said she was going to the restroom, but never returned. Once she searched for his girlfriend, and couldn't find her, he returned home only to find his mother gone.

"Maybe Bulma has an idea where they went…they are friends and they are girls." Goku suggested.

"Yeah! Maybe they all went somewhere together." Gohan said, hopefully, but also doubting since his mother wouldn't just drop the laundry on the ground.

Goku, Gohan and Goten raced over to Capsule Corp. and landed in the front yard. Trunks ran out and came over to them.

"Hey Trunks! Is your mother home?" Goku asked the lavender haired boy.

"No. Dad and I can't find her…I was hoping that maybe you guys knew where she went…" Trunks said, his head dropping slightly in disappointment.

"Chichi and Videl are both gone…now Bulma as well…" Goku said, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Why are all the girls disappearing?" Goten asked.

"Maybe 18 is gone as well!" Gohan exclaimed looking at his father.

"I don't know…it's possible." Goku nodded his head, looking up when Vegeta came out, looking pissed off.

"Kakarot! Where is my Bulma?" Vegeta growled at the taller saiyan.

"I don't know Vegeta. Chichi and Videl are both gone." Goku informed him.

"Where the hell are they then!?" Vegeta yelled, his patience already wearing thin since Bulma was gone and he had no idea where she could be and whether or not she was safe.

"I don't know!" Goku cried out helplessly. "I can't sense any of their energies and Chichi never said anything about going anywhere."

"Maybe we should go see if 18 is still here…maybe she knows something that we don't." Gohan suggested. The other four followed the oldest demi-saiyan to Roshi's island and landed on the beach.

Goku walked in, causing Krillin and Roshi to turn their heads in surprise.

"Goku! What are you doing here…not that I mind or anything…" Krillin asked, standing and walking over to his best friend, but paused when he saw both Goku's sons and Vegeta and Trunks. "I'm glad you guys are all visiting and all…but how'd you get Vegeta to come with you?" Krillin questioned.

"I don't have time to answer your questions chrome dome! Where is your toaster?" Vegeta growled, walking towards the short bald man.

"My…toaster?" Krillin squeaked in surprise.

"I'm right here Troll doll." 18 said, walking into the room, Maron following behind her mother. Vegeta walked over to the blonde haired android and grabbed her shirt collar, shaking her slightly as he talked.

"Where. Is. Bulma?" Vegeta grit out, as if 18 had done something to her.

"Bulma?" 18 paused calmly… "I haven't seen her for a while…why?" 18 asked, raising one of her eyebrows in mild confusion.

"Vegeta, let her go. She doesn't know where Bulma is…" Goku told the older saiyan, resting his hand on the prince's shoulder. Goku was knocked back as Vegeta punched him square in the face.

"Don't touch me Kakarot." Vegeta growled, but let go of 18's shirt and stalking outside.

"What's his problem?" Krillin asked, rushing over to his wife and helping her fix her shirt.

"Mom, Chichi and Videl have all gone missing." Trunks informed the monk, who looked at him surprise.

"Missing?" Krillin repeated to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah…we can't sense any of their energies…it's as if they just disappeared." Trunks said, staring at the ground.

"Man…that doesn't sound right…what if they were kidnapped?" Krillin suggested after a moment.

"No. We would still be able to sense their energy." Goku said, rubbing his jaw.

"Maybe Piccolo or Dende can help us…" Krillin suggested.

"Maybe…" Goku nodded, going outside, everyone following him. 18 left Maron with Roshi and followed the guys to the lookout.

"Hey guys!" Dende called out, running over to his friends.

"Hey Dende…we need your help with something…" Gohan told the young Namekian, noticing Piccolo walk over to the group.

"What is it Gohan?" Dende asked.

"Has anything…strange happened lately?" Gohan worded carefully.

"Strange?...no…not since Majin Buu…Why?" Dende asked, looking at everyone.

"Well…Bulma, Videl, and Chichi have all disappeared and we were hoping that you may have seen something…" Goku told him.

"No…I'm sorry…" Dende said, looking at the ground…

"It's okay…I just hope they are okay…" Goku muttered, looking to the sky.

"Ah…Namek. Home to the green skinned Namekians." Max sighed with contentment as he and his androids stepped off the ship and onto the plush Namekian grass.

"Now my lovelies…we are friends of Goku's and need to use the dragon balls." Max told the androids who nodded. "Android B, haven't you been here before?" Max questioned the blue haired android.

"Yes I have. I have also allowed the Namekians to stay at my house while they waited to find a new Namek after the original was destroyed by Frieza." Bulma told Max, who nodded happily.

"Good. Now let us gather the dragon balls." Max stated as he headed towards the nearest village.

The Namekian fighters gathered around the group, ready to prepare for battle.

"At ease my brothers." A Namekian elder calmed the fighters, walking over to the group. "Bulma, what brings you to Namek?" the elder asked the blue haired girl that had invited his people to stay with her at her house.

"We have come for the dragon balls. We require the wishes." Bulma told him.

"What happened to the earth dragon balls?" the elder questioned.

"The Namekian who created them died." Bulma lied easily.

"Oh…" the elder turned to the nearest Namekian and ordered him to fetch the dragon ball, sending out six others to retrieve the other balls from the other villages. "I'm sorry for your loss…did Goku come with you?"

"No. One of the wishes is for him." Bulma stated, but the meaning behind her words was not very pellucid.

"Very well." He stated as the Namekians began to return, each carrying a different starred dragon ball.

_"I never realized that this would be so easy." _Max mused to himself as he watched the dragon balls practically come to him.

"All right. We have all the dragon balls. Do you wish for us to summon the dragon?"

"No, that is quite all right." Max told the Namekian, "I know Namekian, so I can summon him myself."

"All right then. It was nice seeing you earthlings again." The kind hearted Namekian elder stated, walking off and leaving the androids alone.

Max summoned the dragon and stared up at the monster in awe.

"You have summoned me from my slumber, state your desires." Porunga bellowed down to the four.

"For my first wish, I want Dr. Gero, Cell, and androids 13, 14, 15, and 19 to be brought back to life." Max yelled up to the large dragon.

"Your wish has been granted. The androids bodies have all been restored as a free gift." Porunga told them. "State your second wish."

"For my second wish, I want cell-regenerating powers to be granted to all the androids other than 17 and 18." Max said.

"Your second wish has been granted. State your final wish."

"For my final wish, I want Son Goku and Son Gohan to be turned into children." Max smirked, his plan having worked out perfectly.

"Your final wish has been granted." Porunga roared as he disappeared, the dragon balls scattering over Namek.

"Let us go girls. We have to return to earth and work on part two of the destruction of the Z fighters." Max told the androids, who followed him back to the ship and into space.

"I don't understand how they could have disappeared so quickly and suddenly…" Goku said, turning to look at all the friends around him.

"I don't know dad…it doesn't make much sense…" Gohan agreed with his father.

"Could Bulma created some sort of device that hides their ki…and they're just hiding as a prank?" Krillin suggested.

"Bulma would never do something like that!" Vegeta growled, stepping menacingly towards the bald man for even suggesting their disappearance was his wife's fault.

"I was just suggesting it…" Krillin waved his hands around wildly, trying to get the saiyan price to not kill him.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Vegeta growled, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away from the relieved Krillin.

Suddenly a light enveloped the area around the Z fighters and they covered their eyes, trying to figure out the source of the sudden light.

As suddenly as the light appeared, it suddenly disappeared. The Z fighters looked around and were shocked.

"G…Goku? Gohan?" Piccolo choked out, staring at the now young fighters.

"What in the world happened?" Goku squeaked out, looking at himself and then at Gohan. They looked to be the same age as Trunks and Goten…twelve and eleven…but how?

"Ok…now I have a suspicion that something is going on here…I don't think that the girls disappearing and Gohan and I turning into children is a coincidence…" Goku said, stating the obvious. A loud bark of laughter startled the group and they turned and looked at the prince whose grin was slightly scary.

"Oh boy…this is rich. Gohan changing into a child changes quite a bit, but with Kakarot it doesn't change anything." Vegeta taunted the younger saiyan, the insult going straight over the naïve man's…erm…boy's head.

"This doesn't look so good…I think someone is out to get us…but who could it possibly be?" Krillin questioned, but didn't receive any answer.

No one had any idea…

Max, Bulma, Chichi, and Videl returned to earth and were pleased to see the androids they had wished back to life in Max's underground base.

"Welcome my brothers." Max said as he entered the room in which all the androids were hanging around.

"Max, I should have known that you were behind this." Dr. Gero stated walking over to his son, but paused when he saw Bulma. "What is Dr. Briefs' daughter doing here!?" Gero exclaimed, remembering the last time he had seen her…she was friends with Goku…the man who took out his greatest creations.

"I turned her into an android and now mindlessly follows my every order." Max, smirked, enjoying his father's shocked, but proud expression.

"Why are we here?" Cell demanded as he walked towards Max.

"I need your help, we are going to destroy the Z fighters." Max told them.

"Oh…right…that worked the last time we fought them." Cell said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"That was last time, this time…there is no way we can lose." Max told, them causing them to look at him in surprise.

"They are beyond powerful though…how are we going to defeat them?" 13 asked skeptically.

"Trust me." Max simply stated. "I will make you all stronger, and combined with my generator…there is no way we could lose." Max told them.

He upgraded each and every one of his newly resurrected androids, making them stronger than before and decided to unveil his greatest invention.

"Now, this machine will be one of the main downfalls of the Z fighters." Max spoke happily, "This is a gas generator that continuously drains the ki from the Z fighters and that traitor, 18, but it doesn't drain our ki…no, it makes us stronger while they grow weaker. And they won't even know why they are growing weaker and weaker. We will defeat them like they were an annoying fly." Max said, basking in everyone's cheers at the prospect of finally taking out Goku and his friends.

"Yes, by nightfall the Z fighters shall be no more!" Max yelled out, the surrounding androids cheering excitedly.

A/N: I hope you liked it so far…I tried to keep everyone in character, but this is my first time writing with many of these characters (Teen Gohan, 18, Chichi, Dende, and all the androids)

The plot was Signerleo's idea, I just made the fanfiction a reality for him. (I hope you liked it Signerleo…this is a bit harder than I originally thought it would be…but don't worry, I never drop a fanfic so I'm with it till the end.)

Please review and tell Signerleo and me what you thought about how it turned out so far (Nowhere near the end yet)…

~MellowDragon


	2. The Search is On

A/N: This chapter introduces Signerleo's Oc, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out which one he is. I want to thank everyone who has read this so far and especially the ones who took time to review!

"Oh I can't wait!" the black haired girl exclaimed, turning to her two companions.

"Yeah! This is going to be so cool! I wonder how different the past is?" the blue haired teen responded enthusiastically.

"Girls…" the only male huffed good-naturedly, turning his attention to the time machine.

"Oh shush…We are just excited to get to do something interesting Gotenkshan." Bulla huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I know…" Gotenkshan smiled at his two friends.

"Are we going to leave or just sit here and stare at the time machine?" Pan rolled her eyes, wanting to get a move on.

"Yeah, yeah…" Gotenkshan muttered, turning away from the fourteen year old girl and back to the time machine, the only one of its kind. It was invented years ago by Bulla's mother, so Bulla's older brother Trunks could go to the past…for what? They never really talked about it, but it really didn't matter to the teens, they only wanted to see if it worked.

The machine hummed to life and the girls cried out joyfully.

"Let's go!" Pan yelled out, climbing into the cockpit of the machine. "If you two don't hurry up, I'll leave by myself." Pan called out, looking down at the two of them.

"You are so impatient Pan." Bulla told her friend, climbing up into the small cockpit and sitting next to the raven haired girl. Gotenkshan climbed in and sits on the other side of Pan, noticing how cramped the time machine really was.

"Ready!?" Pan cried out, raising her hand to hit the button that would send them to the past.

"Where do you three think you are going?" a voice called out, making the three of them flinch in shock of being discovered. They looked up to see Bulla's older brother, Trunks, staring at them, his arms crossed over his chest, much like his father.

"We are just going to the past. Is that a problem?" Bulla huffed at her older brother. Seriously, he could be overprotective sometimes.

"Why are you going there?" Trunks asked, uncrossing his arms and walking over to the time machine to run his hand over a single word written on the outside of the ship, a word that none of the pre-teens could ever understand the significance to.

"We thought it would be cool to see how our friends and family lived in the past." Pan told him, smiling widely.

"Do your parents know that you are leaving?" Trunks asked, looking up to the three of them.

"…"

"You do realize that they wouldn't let you go if you asked…right?" Trunks told the three, who refuse to look at him. "But…" The three of them looked down at the lavender haired man. "…I suppose what they don't know…won't harm them." Trunks smiled at them, turning away from them. "I had no idea that you were leaving and I never heard anything about you stealing the time machine from mother's lab." Trunks said before flying off, most likely headed for home.

"Phew…I thought we weren't going to be able to go for a moment." Pan sighed in relief.

"I know…" Bulla let go of her breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding.

"Let's go before any one else shows up." Gotenkshan ushered his two female companions.

"Right!" Pan exclaimed before hitting the button and sending them into the past.

In another time, much farther into the future~

"Come on Vegeta…I wanna press the button…" Goku jr. whined, looking at the large button then back up at his friend.

"No way. My great-great-grandmother made this piece of junk so I should be the one to press the button." Vegeta jr. reprimanded his friend, looking down at the somewhat rusted control panel of the time machine that his…how ever many greats-grandmother had built a long time ago.

"Aww…but Vegeta…" Goku pouted, looking longingly at the button before reaching over suddenly and pressing it, enjoying the beeping sound it made as it prepared to send them into the past…supposedly.

For a few moments, the old machine did nothing.

"Hmph…apparently my great whatever grandmother didn't know a dinosaur from a computer…" Vegeta jr. huffed, when suddenly the machine spluttered to life and whisked them away to another time…a time when their great-great grandfathers were still alive.

"Wow…" Pan, Bulla, and Gotenkshan all said, upon stepping out of the machine.

"I don't see any difference." Bulla huffed after a few moments. "It looks almost the same…does this thing even work?" Bulla asked, turning to look at the supposed time machine.

"Who knows? Maybe we should go to one of our houses and see if there is any difference." Gotenkshan suggested.

"Sure." The two girls agreed with him and decided to go to Gotenkshan's house, which was in Central City. The three of them flew to the city, and saw a few differences…but mainly it was the same.

"So…there are three newcomers…that don't matter…but I'm sure that this is just what I've been waiting for. Now he has to take me, for if he doesn't then he won't get this new information." An evil laugh resonated within the alleyway where the owner of this laugh was standing, and watching the three who had just landed in the city. Oh yes, this certainly was a good day…

"I told you this isn't the past you dummy." Vegeta jr. told Goku jr. jumping out of the time machine and onto the grass below.

"How do you know?" Goku jr. asked the slightly older boy.

"I just do." Vegeta jr. said cockily looking around at what looked exactly like the place that they had been in the future.

"Well…maybe you're wrong." Goku jr. suggested, fully believing that they were in the past.

"I'm never wrong." Vegeta jr. huffed, before flying to the nearest city.

"Wait for me!" Goku jr. called out, racing to catch up with the older boy.

The two of them landed and looked around…

"What's wrong with Central City?" Goku jr. asked, looking around and noticing that…the city looked different…older perhaps?

"I'm not sure…" Vegeta jr. reluctantly added failing to notice the presence that had surely noticed them.

"Two more of them!? HAH! This is working out wonderfully for me. Now there is no way he could just send me away." The person slid out of view, further into the alleyway and headed to the place where she knew she would be welcomed.

"Out of the way bug!" A female's voice echoed throughout the hidden lab's hall.

"I am NOT a bug! I am Cell." Cell informed the female who had the audacity to insult him.

"Yeah, whatever…where's Max?" She asked, looking at the insect like android.

"I'm right here…" Max said, entering the room and frowning slightly. "Why are you here Hasky?" He asked the blonde haired bandit.

"I have some information that I thought you would like to know." Hasky said nonchalantly.

"No thanks." Max said dismissively, turning to leave the blonde haired woman.

"What! But…I thought you would like to know about some new Z fighters." Hasky said before he could leave, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"New…Z fighters?" Max repeated, raising his eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah…but I'll only tell you about them if you let me join in the fight against them." Hasky demanded, standing arms akimbo.

"Fine…now what about them." Max said, turning his full attention to the woman in front of him.

"There are five of them. Three of them look to be about eleven to twelve years of age, the other two look to be only about fourteen or fifteen." Hasky told the Mad Man.

"A few kids and pre-teens? As Z fighters? I knew I shouldn't have even wasted my time…" Max sighed, disappointed.

"Ah…but there is more. Two of the eleven year olds look exactly like the saiyans here on earth…" Hasky started, catching his attention again.

"Goku and Vegeta?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, and one of the girls is a dead ringer of the Capsule Corp. heiress, Bulma." Hasky told him, grinning.

"This is interesting…Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku's descendants…yes…this will do…" Max started, rubbing his chin, thinking hard about his new information. "How powerful are they?" He suddenly asked Hasky.

"…How powerful?" She repeated, obviously oblivious to their power level.

"Yes! How strong are they?" He asked her again.

"I…I'm not really sure…" She said, trying to come up with a plan to learn their power levels without being killed in the process.

"Take this robot…" Max told her, tossing her a capsule containing a new proto-type robot. "…and use it to attack them. It should read their power levels and record them so we know what we are dealing with." Max told her and turned to leave, but paused. "Do you think you can do that yourself…or should I send someone more capable?" Max nearly taunted the girl, who started to fume.

"I am more than capable to use a stupid robot!" Hasky yelled at the scientist before turning and exiting the room and lab altogether.

Hasky sped over to Central City and quickly found the two separate groups who had only walked around the city slightly. She pulled out the robot's capsule and released it. She noticed two things: 1) She now had a remote control in her hand and 2) the robot was now on a rampage, destroying the city.

"You know…this is kinda cool…you know being in the past and all." Gotenkshan told the older girls who looked equally impressed.

"Yeah, I wonder haw far in the past we actually are…and who of are families are…" Bulla started but was cut off by a loud explosion nearby.

"What in the world!?" Pan cried out, looking over at a smoldering building and saw a large robot of some sort.

"We have to do something or else all these innocent people will die." Gotenkshan declared, flying over to the robot. The robot had no logo on it so it was impossible to deduce who had been behind its creation. Bulla and Pan are right behind the eleven year old boy and rush at the robot, but are batted away. Gotenkshan rushes in and manages to land a few punches on the robot's head and shoulders. Bulla and Pan double team and grab a leg, pulling the robot to the ground. Gotenkshan sends a ki blast at the robot, but it barely dents the metal contraption.

"Wow! Do you see that Vegeta?" Goku jr. exclaimed, pointing at the robot in the distance.

"Yeah I see it Goku…Let's go check it out." Vegeta jr. said, flying over to the robot and seeing three others already fighting it. The two boys don't want to miss out on the fun and join into the fight. The five of them over power the robot and manage to cause the thing to explode.

Gotenkshan notices two young boys join into the fight and is rather surprised to see that they look exactly like his grandfather and his grandfather's friend, Vegeta. But he doesn't dwell on that for too long since he notices a blonde woman sneaking into an alleyway rather suspiciously. He quickly flies over and the woman notices him and points her remote control at him and presses a button.

Gotenkshan found himself tied up in ropes that seemed to drain his strength and ki, so he couldn't break free.

"What did you do to me?" Gotenkshan cried out, looking at the woman, who smirked.

"None of your business brat." Hasky replies, seemingly noticing his friends that were now approaching. "See ya later." She promised before turning and disappearing into the shadows and out of sight.

"Are you okay Gotenkshan?" Pan asked, starting to untie the young boy.

"What happened?" Bulla asked, helping Pan.

"Some strange woman pointed a remote at me and the next thing I knew I was tied up…" Gotenkshan explained, rubbing his wrists when they were released.

"A strange woman? What did she look like?" Pan asked him.

"Well…she had blonde hair…"Gotenkshan said, rubbing the back of his head for that was all he really could remember.

"Well that really narrows it down…" Bulla said sarcastically.

"You look like my mother…" A voice said behind the three and they all looked over at the small owner of the voice.

"Dad?" Bulla exclaimed, astonished at the resemblance. Vegeta jr. raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Wha?" He questioned.

"Sorry…you just look a lot like my father…" Bulla told the kid and looked at the other kid, noticing he looks just like Goku. "What's your name kid?"

"Vegeta…Vegeta Jr. Briefs." He said, puffing his chest up proudly.

"That explains it…my father's name is Vegeta…I'm Bulla Briefs." Bulla said, ruffling her future grandson? Grandnephew?...Vegeta jr's hair.

"I'm Son Goku jr." Goku jr. said, smiling at the people around him.

"Wait a minute…" Gotenkshan said, causing everyone to look at him, "…I thought that we were going to the past…not the future."

"That's right…how'd we end up here then?" Pan questioned aloud.

"We came to the past too!" Goku jr. said proudly, giving Vegeta jr. an almost cocky smile about being right, earning him a punch to the arm. "So who are you two?" Goku jr. asked the other two who hadn't introduced themselves earlier.

"I'm Gotenkshan."

"I'm Pan." She said, earning a shocked expression from the Goku look alike.

"Grandma Pan?" Goku jr. asked in shock, earning a strange look from his future grandmother.

"Uhh…I guess so…" Pan says awkwardly.

"I think there are more important things to talk about other than our names." Vegeta jr. huffed impatiently.

"The kid's right. That woman and her robot couldn't have been up to any good." Gotenkshan said, the mood turning towards a more serious tone.

"Gotenkshan's right…I think we should locate the others and tell them about the blonde woman and see if they know anything about her." Bulla said, to which everyone nods and they try to sense the strongest power levels and are surprised to sense them clumped together. They take off towards the Z fighters, each of them having their doubts about messing with the past…a past that they never even would expect would be so screwed up.

Goku looked around and wondered why he and Gohan were the only ones to be turned into children, but suddenly senses five power levels coming towards them.

"Hey guys…there's people coming." Goku points out, looking towards the oncoming power levels, everyone looking the same way.

"I swear, if these are the people that took my Bulma, I will destroy them personally." Vegeta growled, he was the tensest of the seven. Suddenly a voice called out and dropped down next to Trunks and Goten.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tarble, Vegeta's estranged brother, asked, looking at seven others in confusion. Vegeta's head whipped around and he grabbed his brother's shirt and started to shake the poor confused man.

"Do you have anything to do with the disappearance of Bulma?" Vegeta growled, causing Tarble to blink his eyes in confusion.

"Bulma's missing?" Tarble asked, used to his brother's short temper.

"Calm down Vegeta. Scaring people isn't going to help find Bulma, Chichi and Videl." Goku advised his prince, who glared at the youngest full-blooded saiyan, dropping Tarble and stalking slightly away from the group and continued to look towards the oncoming people. Tarble decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut, lest he wanted to be on the end of Vegeta's anger once again.

"I don't know guys…doesn't it seem strange that they are all there together…as if they are waiting for something…or someone?" Pan asked the others, who nodded in agreement.

"There's not much we can do though…what's the worst they could do to us though." Bulla shrugged her shoulders and continued on.

"Oh…I don't know, I suppose they could obliterate us…they are way stronger than us…" Gotenkshan muttered quietly.

As the five of them neared the Z fighters, they could make out the figures waiting below. Pan and Bulla could name nearly all of them, save a few, while Goku jr. and Vegeta jr., couldn't name nearly any of them.

They landed, and were instantly conscious of their position. It didn't help that the eight Z fighters looked ready to attack if they made any wrong moves.

"My name is Gotenkshan…and we come in peace." He said, shaking slightly, looking at the eight and noticing that many started to relax slightly.

"Gotenkshan? My name is Goku." The now young Goku said, smiling at the young boy.

"This is Bulla, Pan…" Gotenkshan introduced his female companions, who smiled and waved at the kind saiyan. "…and Goku jr. and Vegeta jr." he finished this time he received a shocked silence.

"Goku jr.? Are you…my grandson or something?" Goku questioned his look alike…if they weren't wearing different clothes, they would be almost identical.

"I think so." Goku jr. responded, smiling a very Goku like smile.

"And Vegeta jr. is Vegeta's grandson?" Goku questioned both the younger boys who glanced at the scowling saiyan, whom both were slightly afraid of.

"Yup." Goku jr. responded in place of his companion.

"Cool! What about you three? I assume that all of you are from the future." Goku questioned, to which all five of them nodded.

"I'm your granddaughter." Pan told Goku who smiled.

"I'm Bulma and Vegeta's daughter." Bulla told them, earning a shocked huff from her past father.

"What!? I do NOT have a daughter!" Vegeta exclaimed, finally joining the group and walking over to Bulla and glaring at her.

"In the future you do." Bulla huffed, glaring right back at him, causing him to smirk and shake his head.

"I suppose you do look like your mother and myself…" Vegeta huffed, looking at the blue haired teen who giggled.

"Anyways…" Gotenkshan said, getting everyone's attention, "…I'm Valese and Goten's son." He told them, causing Goten to pull a disgusted face at the mere thought of being with a girl, Trunks stood nearby snickering at his friend's discomfort.

"So why are you here?" Krillin asked the five of them who glanced at each other.

"Well…we originally came to see what the past was like…but then we ended up…seeing this woman who sent out a robot. We destroyed the robot…but she mentioned that we'd see her again." Gotenkshan told the others who stared at him.

"There must be something bad going on here…but what?" Goku muttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Pan questioned the older men (and Goku and Gohan).

"Yeah. Chichi, Bulma and Videl have all gone missing…we have no idea where they could've went…" Krillin told the ones from the future.

"Then Goku and Gohan were turned into children…and now this robot…" Piccolo said, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We should search around and see if we could find anything out of the ordinary…" Tarble suggested, looking around at the others, who nod slowly.

"He's right. Instead of sitting here and talking we should search for them before something bad happens to them." 18 tells them and they decide that she is right and split up in order to look for the missing women.

Hasky walked through the halls of Max's lab looking for the owner.

"So did you find out their power levels…or do I have to send someone more competent?" Max's voice taunted the blonde woman.

"Very funny Max. And I did find out their powers…though they are more powerful than I thought they would be." Hasky told him, following Max with the robot's chip that contained the information they needed.

"Whatever…that doesn't bother me at all." Max shrugged and grabbed the chip from Hasky and put it into his computer.

"They have time machines as well." Hasky added, trying to decipher the weird text on the small machine.

"Time machines?" Max repeated, looking at her in surprise. "Well now…that could be very good for us then…we just need to find out how to obtain them." Max muttered, scrolling through the Z fighter's power levels, surprised at the youngster's power.

"I could try to get them." Hasky suggested.

"HA! Not on my life. No…I think it's about time to make a move. I'm sure the Z fighter's are looking for their precious women by now." Max chuckled, looking back at his pretty androids.

"So…what's the plan?" Hasky asked, nearly excited to get to do something.

"Like I'd tell you." Max said, standing and going to walk away.

"What!? But you said that I could be part of this if I gave you my information." Hasky complained, standing in the doorway, not allowing the scientist to pass by.

"Calm down. I'm going to gather everyone and tell everyone at once." Mad Max huffed, going around the woman who had calmed down.

"Where do you think they could be…and what are we even looking for?" Krillin asked 18 who shrugged and continued to look around. "Man…I hate this…I feel so helpless…there is nothing we can really do…I mean…what if they are dead?" Krillin continued on, and rammed into his wife from behind for she had stopped.

"Don't you say that Baldy. You have to keep looking no matter what. I thought they were your friends." 18 scolded her husband.

"They are…and I'm not bald anymore so stop calling me that…" Krillin shook his head and looked around a bit. "I don't think we'll find anything…maybe we should just head to Roshi's…I'm sure others have given up by now." Krillin suggested.

"Fine, but the next time that you are in trouble, I'll remember this." 18 told him, before heading off towards Roshi's island, Krillin following slightly behind, shudders running down his spine.

=^.^=

Everyone eventually congregated at Roshi's house, unable to find any sign of the missing women.

"I don't know guys…I have a feeling that someone is out to get us…" Goku said to the others, who nodded and sighed.

"There always seems to be someone after us." Krillin mutters, shaking his head.

"And like all the other times, we will defeat this enemy and prepare for the next one." Piccolo said, raising their spirits slightly.

"Piccolo's right, first we need to figure out who or what is after us then comes the, hopefully easy part, taking them down." Gohan said, still getting used to child sized body.

"Hey guys, come look at what's on the TV." Roshi exclaimed as he rushed into the room…no one knew what to expect…

"I've told you all that we are going to take out Son Goku, and none of you believed me…but now is the time that Goku is finally destroyed." Max rallied to his fellow androids.

"But how?" Dr. Gero questioned his son.

"As I mentioned awhile ago, I have this gas generator," Max said as he motioned to the medium sized machine, "and this machine will drain the Z fighter's ki, making them significantly weaker than ourselves. Then we will be able to destroy all of the Z fighter's that had caused the Red Ribbon army problems. Also, we have three of the most important people to this group…" Max chuckled as he turned to his three precious androids, B, C, and V, "These three girls are partners of the three strongest Z fighters…and they wouldn't want to hurt their significant other…" Max chuckled loudly.

"Really? These three are important to those stupid fighters?" Cell questioned skeptically.

"Yes. The long black haired one is none other than Goku's wife. The other black haired one is Gohan's girlfriend and the blue haired one is Vegeta's wife." Max told Cell, who was pleased.

"Well now. This does seem like a lot of fun…but I do want to be the one to take Son Goku's life." Cell said, causing many of the other androids to object loudly.

"That is most unfair." 19 spoke out to the insect like android.

"Will you just shut up! It doesn't matter who fights who, just as long as they are dead by the end of the fight." Max yelled at the now mumbling androids. "Anyways…let us go get the attention of the Z fighter's…all the while loosening some rusty bolts." Max said, grabbing the generator and exiting his lab with everyone following behind.

"A group of about twenty men appeared out of nowhere and are now destroying the beautiful beach where many people had gathered to celebrate Mayor Sandy's fiftieth birthday." The beautiful news reporter informed the hundreds of viewers who were shocked…

"They've finally made their first move." Goku said, turning to his friends. "Let's go before they decide to leave." They all took off towards the beach where the reporter had said the men were.

None of them really knew what they were getting themselves into…

"Hey Max…" Hasky got the attention of the scientist, "…the Z fighters are on their way."

"Really…good. They have no idea that this will be their final battle." Max chuckled while Gero, who was standing nearby, was still somewhat skeptical about his son's plan.

"You know Max…you shouldn't be so optimistic about this battle. Goku and Vegeta alone will be the hardest to take out…" Gero informed Max, who shrugged this information off.

"I've got it all figured out. Hasky!" the blonde woman jumped before turning to the man who called out her name, "How many of them are there?" Max questioned her.

"Umm…" Hasky paused to count the number of signals coming towards them on her sensor in her hand. "…Fourteen."

"Only fourteen…and we have twenty-four…this will be too easy." Max laughed at how outnumbered the Z fighters were.

"Each android will have their own Z fighter…although a few of you will have to team up to fight the stronger fighters such as Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo." Dr. Mad Max informed his army right before the awaited fighters finally showed up.

The Z fighters drew closer to the beach where the news reporter had said the men had been…but they were unable to sense any ki signals…which meant only one thing.

"Do you suppose that these men are…androids?" Krillin asked nervously, remembering the last time they had fought androids…even though that had been years ago.

"They must be…I can't get any ki signal readings from that beach." Goku said before increasing his speed, they rest of the group following.

As they reached the beach, they noticed a large group seemingly waiting for their arrival. The Z fighters landed, though some were more reluctant than others.

"Wait!? I thought that many of these androids were dead!" Gohan exclaimed as he looked at the androids in front of them. They saw about twenty various androids, Android 1-15 (minus android 8), also android 19 and Cell.

The group of androids split apart in order to let the blonde woman, shoving her way through the crowd, through.

"It's you!" Gotenkshan exclaimed, recognizing the woman from the alleyway.

"I told you you'd see me again." Hasky told the quarter-saiyan. "Now onto more pressing matters…are you prepared to die?"

"No one is going to die by your hands." Piccolo tells the woman, glaring at her, but he never lets the other androids leave his sight.

"Oh of course not…I'm not going to be really fighting. I'll let the androids do that." Hasky chuckles, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Why must we fight?" Goku asks any and all the androids, to which he earns so many responses that he can't understand a single one. The androids eventually quiet and Cell speaks up.

"It was YOUR fault that we were dead, so we want to repay the favor…besides, getting rid of the earth's strongest fighters and only source of defense will be a bonus anyways." Cell laughs as the now small fighter starts to get angry.

"If there is anything I'm sure of, it's that **I **will not be taken out by a piece of scrap metal." Vegeta growled at the bug like android.

"Yeah…'cause you did _so _well the last time we fought Vegeta." Cell said mockingly.

"Cell, knock it off. We don't want to start this fight too early." Max said, making his way through the crowd of androids, Gero on his heels.

"Who are you?" Goku asked the newcomer, and glancing at Gero.

"Me? I'm Dr. Mad Max. Son of Dr. Gero. Creator of a new form of androids and the reason of your imminent destruction." Max's voice seemed to boom since the entire beach was quiet.

"Is that supposed to scare us?" Vegeta asked, obviously not impressed.

"No." Max said, somewhat annoyed at the rude saiyan, but decided to unveil one of his big surprises for the Z fighters. "Hasky, can you go retrieve my new androids?" Max ordered the woman who smirked and went to get the three female androids.

"What, do you expect us to be frightened by a couple of modified toasters?" Vegeta huffed, his arms crossed over his chest angrily.

"Will you just shut up you over grown monkey!" Max snapped at the saiyan prince, who growled at the scientist and had to be held back by a couple other fighters. Vegeta only paused his attempt to hurt the scientist when he saw the three androids walk over.

"Bulma!" "Videl!" "Chichi!" The three men exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hello Goku dear." Android C smiled evilly at her "husband".

"Hey 'Geta." Android B winked at her man.

"I've missed you Gohan." Android V told her boyfriend.

"What have you done to them!?" Vegeta, Goku and Gohan all yelled at Max, who laughed.

"Simple. I kidnapped them, then turned them into androids that are going to kill you." Max laughed, enjoying the shocked and angered looks on the saiyan's faces.

They realized then…

…this fight wasn't going to be as easy as they had originally thought…

A/N: There's chapter 2 for you all. I hope you liked it…and I hope that it didn't seem strange or awkward in places since it took me over a few months to actually finish this chapter. I would enjoy to hear what you thought of this chapter/story so far.

~MellowDragon


	3. Hopeless

A/N: I must apologize beforehand, I'm not that good at writing fight scenes and since the next chapter is going to be practically all battle, I've somewhat dreaded writing this chapter...I shall try my best, but I apologize if it isn't to good...

Disclaimer: Oh right...I have to have this don't I?

The Z fighters never expected this fight would take such a nose dive, even before the battle began. How would they fight the women that they loved?

"As I've told you before, there is no way you are going to win this battle. I hope you realize how futile this is for you." Dr. Mad Max laughed as the expressions of the Z fighters grew angrier with each word he said. He was surely going to enjoy this next battle.

"You're going to pay for this." Goku nearly growled at the scientist.

"Enough talking. Now is the time to pay Goku." Cell said loudly with an overly confident tone.

The Z fighters figured that the majority of the androids would be easy to take out, though some they knew would be somewhat troublesome.

Sensing that the battle was only a short moment away, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Gotenkshan turn into Super Saiyan twos, while Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. both turn into super saiyans.

The androids realize now is the time to party and, having decided earlier who gets to fight who, they rush towards their opponent, seemingly overly cocky.

The Z-Fighters manage to block the android's first blows, but soon realize that this had been planned as they realize who they have to fight.

The now child sized Goku looks at his enemies and shakes his head.

"You may have been stronger than me before Goku..." Cell states loudly, pausing before he continues, "...but now, you don't stand a chance." Cell finishes.

"I've grown a lot stronger since the last time we fought Cell." Goku tells the overly cocky android.

"I think you've shrunk though." Cell cackles loudly, enjoying Goku's unhappy face.

"That is quite enough talking Cell." Android 15 tells the bug like android, to which Android 11 agrees as well.

"Fine...prepare to die Goku!" Cell yells before the three of them charge at the small sized saiyan, who manages to dodge all three, before releasing a ki blast at Cell and barely dodging another punch thrown by Android 15. Android 11 rushes at Goku from behind and manages to hit the small saiyan in the small of his back, sending him to the ground. Goku launches himself upwards, ramming his head into 15's stomach, sending the machine man flying backwards into a rock. Cell punches Goku in the face, catching him off guard, as 11 kicks him from below, causing Goku to fly higher into the air only to be knocked down from 15, who had recovered shortly before. Standing up quickly, Goku dodges the incoming flurry of attacks and gains some distance between him and the androids.

"Damn it…this is harder than it should be…" Goku thinks to himself, jumping to the side, barely dodging a ki-blast from Cell, "Why are they suddenly so strong?"

Krillin pushes himself off the ground and looks around for his enemy. Android 5, from behind, kicks the short man forward causing Krillin to scrape his chin on the rough and wet sand. He shoved himself into the air and shot a destructo disc where 5 had hit him, but the android was gone. Krillin shook his head, he really needed to focus. He tried to sense his enemies ki, but when he couldn't he remembered that androids don't have a ki signal.

"Man…how am I going to…" He started to say, but was cut off when 5 punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. "How am I going to beat him when I can't even land a hit…come on…think Krillin…think…"

Vegeta stared at his three opponents in shock. Androids 2 and 3 weren't going to be much of a problem, sure they were overly cocky…but Vegeta didn't think they would even warm him up. The saiyan prince turned his gaze to his last opponent, the one he knew he couldn't kill.

"Come on Darling. You're always training and fighting…so why do you seem so reluctant to fight now?" Android Bulma cooed at her husband sarcastically, causing him to growl in frustration. How was he going to fight Bulma? It was then that he realized he was the only one having to fight one of their missing wives. Pan was fighting Android Chichi and Gotenkshan was fighting Android Videl. How was that fair?

Taking advantage of his lapse in attention, androids 2 and 3 rushed at the saiyan, knocking him hard in the head, sending him to the ground at Bulma's feet. Bulma looked down at him, then smiled maliciously before stomping down on his chest a lot harder than he knew was possible from his fragile earth wife. Slightly winded, he stood and deflected a barrage of ki blasts from androids 2 and 3. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, and he thought back to when she would do that back before any of this craziness happened. Practically going limp against him, she fell towards the ground, chocking him with her weight. 2 and 3 took advantage of the opening and started shooting Vegeta with a flurry of ki blasts. Wrestling his wife off his neck, Vegeta rushed towards the other two androids, knocking both of them into a cliffside. Hearing something behind him, Vegeta turned around quickly, barely being able to raise his fists to block a very heavy punch from the blue haired android. He blocked most of her punches, but refused to throw one himself.

"How the hell am I going to win? I cannot kill her…yet…I don't think she would have a problem in killing me…" Vegeta thought to himself, looking at his love in desperation. This wasn't going to be easy for him.

Pulling herself out of the sand, Pan stood and quickly found her opponent. Her once very loving grandmother stood over her, staring down at her with her red glowing eyes menacingly. Dropping into her fighting stance, she barely managed to dodge a potentially nasty hit to the head.

"Grandma...why are you doing this? This isn't like you..." Pan pleaded with her, hoping to bring her sweet grandma back...to no avail.

Android C slammed her leg into Pan's side, sending the preteen into the ocean. Pan surfaces, spluttering and trying to get the salt water out of her lungs. Chichi didn't give her the time to recover though and grabbed the young girl out of the water and punched her in the gut. Pan coughed in pain and struggled to release the grip of her opponent. The grandma turned android threw Pan towards the shore, but followed her and slammed her knee into the small of her future grandaughter's back, winding the girl. Standing straight and allowing Pan to finally stand up, Android C smirked evilly at the heavily panting young woman.

"Why are you doing this?! This isn't right!" Pan yelled at Chichi when she finally got her breath back. Android C only laughed, "Why? Well, because we want to get our revenge and kill every last Z fighter."

"My grandpa is the most powerful man in the universe. He won't lose to you machines." Pan spat at the woman who looked like her grandmother, but wasn't anything like her.

"Not even Goku will be able to beat us. Not with our secret weapon." Android C told her before rushing towards Pan and sidekicking her into a rock formation.

Piccolo glanced around at the other fighters after sending his own opponents into the ocean. He knew they weren't down for the count, but he needed a quick breather to make sure the others are doing fine...and he quickly noticed that everyone was having some sort of issue with their opponent. Piccolo grimaced when he saw that Vegeta was unlucky in having to fight his wife that had been turned into an android by Max. Checking quickly on Gohan, who seemed to be holding his own rather...well as well as one could do against these monsters.

Turning his attention back on his own fight, he saw androids 1 and 6 fly out of the water and back towards the namekian.

"You didn't think you had won did you? If so, then you must know that it is futile to fight us." Android 1 sniggered cockily, cracking his knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Piccolo, which it didn't.

"No fight is futile. When working together, even three ants can take down one overly cocky dinosaur." Piccolo told them, confusing the machines who couldn't quite compute the logic of the namekian's statement.

"That is most illogical. Tiny ants cannot take down a dinosaur, even when working together." 6 tried to correct Piccolo's logic.

"Nevermind! Are we going to fight or chitchat?" Piccolo yelled, his aura flaring up...yet he noticed it wasn't going as high as it should be. He didn't have the time to try to figure out what was wrong since the androids rushed to him and he had to block the flurry of attacks.

"Something is wrong with this fight...Perhaps...the dinosaur will crush the ants...especially if we can't figure out what is truly going on." Piccolo thought to himself right before he was sent flying through a cliffside.

18 shivered in contempt as she realized that she could have easily been turned against her friends and loved ones by the son of the man who had turned her and her brother into androids...yet for some reason she wasn't.

Her opponents, 7 and 4, sneered at the blonde android. "Why are you still here 18? I figured that you would have turned tail and ran...or perhaps you want to switch to the winning team." 7 chuckled at the angry female.

"I already am on the winning team. If you honestly think that a few more androids will turn the tide of battle then you are the ones who are mistaken." 18 practically growled at them.

"You truly believe that you Z fighters will win?" 4 spat at her in both amusement and disbelief. "There is 0% chance that you will win." He tutted at her like she was a naive child.

"Shut up will you! You talk more than Vegeta does on the battlefield and believe me...that's a lot." 18 rushed at the two smack talking males and kicked 4 in the head, sending him into the sand before taking a heavy hit from 7, dazing her slightly which is more than enough to get another hit in knocking the breath out of her. 4, having recovered flys up and rams into 18 sending her flying higher up into the air where 7 slams his elbow into her back, causing her to careen to the ground, creating a crater in the sand.

18 stared up at the android in surprise. She should be a lot stronger than both of these ealier models, yet for some reason, she was being pushed around by them.

She knew right then and there...

...this wasn't a fair fight.

She didn't know if they even stood a chance against the other androids at this point and she was scared to think that they, the almighty Z fighters, may not have a cahnce to win against the bad guys this time.

But then again, they did have one thing that the androids did not.

Goku.

A/N: So this is chapter three...I guess. I apologize for not getting it up sooner and the fact that it is so short compared to the other chapters. I'm realizing I have issues writing fight scenes and since the next part of the story is all fight scenes...it is hard to get through them.

Merry Christmas everyone (or happy holidays) and I hope everyone has a happy new year!

~MellowDragon


End file.
